Viceroy (Sby)
v i c e r o y Coding by Guavagirl. ---- Personality: Sweet, kind, and quiet, Viceroy doesn't talk to many dragons. But when she really likes someone, all she'll do is talk!! She's actually a little socially anxious, but does better when she's with others she's close with in big crowds. She's a bit of a pessimist, and a bit of a realist. History: Born in Mantis Hive as a strange dragonet. Oddly small, no antennae. But the worst thing, something only she knew, was her eyesight. She could hardly see. Once her parents figured this out, they took her to several specialists, but no one could solve her eye problems. One day, though, a specialist directed her to Argos, a new optometrist that designed his own glasses and contacts. The first visits were torture. So many questions, bright lights in her eye. The worst was when she had to read letters. She felt more and more embarrassed every time she couldn't read them. She felt like the optometrist would say, "I'm sorry, I can't help you." But all he said was, after she'd picked out some frames, "Your glasses will be ready very soon!" About a week later, she went in, and tried the new glasses, with pink frames. It was like her world transformed. She could see everything. She could see her parents' snouts properly, she could read signs!! She was so thankful to the optometrist. After a while, she started to enjoy going to the optometrist, and actually started to like Argos. After some months of visits, she actually became more comfortable with him, and less embarrassed. Two years later, she got contacts, which she loved. ---- *Student *Loves art *Lesbian bean *She hates pets because she believes animals should be freeeee *More of an artist than a scholar, despite living in the scholar Hive *Really fidgety around HiveWings 'a p p e a r a n c e :' No please don't look at me... dang What is it that makes you describe someone or something as 'odd?' What are the characteristics that make someone or something 'strange?' Viceroy doesn't really know the answer, but she does know one thing. She's odd. She's strange. She knows this, and so thinks that everyone else thinks the same thing. To tell the truth, she is a little different, but it's not as obvious as she thinks. Firstly, she's tiny. She doesn't look like a one-year old, being three, but doesn't look quite her age, maybe two. This is something that bothers her. She wants to be tall, or even just average, like nearly all her classmates. She wishes she wasn't hatched so small. Secondly, she has no antennae. Well, not really. She has the beginnings, but not enough to do the only thing pre-Metamorphosis SilkWing dragonets can do: sense vibrations with these things atop their heads. Instead of long antennae, all she has are two little stubs on her head, useless. In her personal opinion, embarrassing. Since Viceroy is only three, she doesn't have wings yet, something she highly dislikes. Sometimes she wishes she could just fly away from huge crowds or really talkative dragonets, and with wings, she could!! Instead, she just has wingbuds. Her mainscales are a bright orange, and have been compared to the skin of the fruit that goes by the same name. They run all the way down her back, ending in a somewhat lighter shade at her tail. Her underscales are pale brown, like dry, but untouched dirt. Over her head are dark chocolate-brown scales, that change to a dusty yellow shade on her topscales. I'm sorry if I seem '''uninterested' ''Or I'm not '''listenin'' or I'm indifferent'' Truly, I ain't got no '''business' here'' But '''since' my friends are here'' I just came to '''kick' it but really'' 'p e r s o n a l i t y :' Oh... I don't play sports. Or music. Or with others. Viceroy is the polar opposite of an extrovert, and the perfect model of an introvert. The young SilkWing hates any type of social interaction, except for with a very select few. Questions terrify her, and she’ll run from conversations faster than she could ever run in a race. Usually when dragons she doesn't know start asking her questions, she feels like she's drowning in them, struggling to stay afloat. When she tries to answer, she stumbles on her words and trails off, which only leads to more questions. Due to this, she usually avoids responding to them. She's a rather smart dragonet, but not a big reader. When she does read, she enjoys it, but her true passion is art. She can spend hours locked in her room drawing, painting, printmaking, sculpting, or almost any other art style. She likes painting above all else, and occasionally sells her paintings in the Cicada Hive Marketplace. When she's painting she feels the calmest, the safest, the most secure. Though she hates talking to most, she's a pretty chatty dragonet when she gets really close to someone. She's not a huge chatterbox even then, but she does talk quite a bit. Only a few dragons have experienced the talkative side of her. I would '''rather' be at home all by myself not in this room'' With '''people' who don't even care about my well being'' I '''don't' dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend'' So you can '''go' back, please enjoy your party'' 'h i s t o r y :' Uh no more questions please I'll be '''here', somewhere in the corner under clouds of nope'' With this '''boy' who's hollering I can hardly hear'' Over this '''music' I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with you'' So '''tell' my friends that I'll be over here'' 'r e l a t i o n s h i p s :' *runs away from really chatty dragon* Parents: Loves them both with all her heart Essex: One of her only friends Paint: Her other friend Argos: Optometrist and friend Oh oh oh '''here' oh oh oh here oh oh oh'' I '''ask' myself what am I doing here?'' Oh oh oh '''here' oh oh oh here'' And I can't '''wait' till we can break up outta here'' 't r i v i a :' Ignore my antennae. I mean... my not-antennae. *Her favourite songs are antisocial songs (because they're relatable) *She absolutely cannot dance at all *Enjoys reading occasionally Excuse me if I seem a little '''unimpressed' with this'' An '''anti' social pessimist but usually I don't mess with this'' And I know you mean only the '''best' and'' Your '''intentions''m aren't to '''bother' me'' But '''honestly' I'd rather be'' 'g a l l e r y :' I lack the one skill underage SilkWings have Viceroy for Sby, by PinkRose06.png Somewhere with my '''people' we can kick it and just listen'' To some '''music' with the message (like we usually do)'' And we'll discuss our '''big' dreams'' How we plan to '''take' over the planet'' So '''pardon' my manners, I hope you'll understand'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist)